


Interlude II: Feelings

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Feels, Cruise Ships, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Destiel Promptober, Fluff and Humor, Hunter Retirement, M/M, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean and Sam have a heart-to-heart conversation about their future on the deck of a cruise ship. Castiel forgets he's retired.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is Mashup.





	Interlude II: Feelings

Dean laid on the deck chair on the cruise ship. He had sunscreen slathered on him, and Sam sat next to him. They wore matching green and purple shorts. Sam had sunglasses perched on his nose. Dean craned his neck to see Castiel, but he wasn't around.

Sam said quietly, "You know, it's cool that you like Ghibli Studio movies. I watched the one you mentioned the other day, and it was beautiful. _Howl's Magical Castle_. We should slip those into our movie night rotation, Dean."

Dean didn't know what to say. He just stared at Sam quietly.

Sam said, "It's also amazing what you have with Cas. I know I tell you not to kiss and stuff in front of me, and I really don't want you to go too far when I'm sitting in the room. But, I'd be lying if I said it didn’t make me smile to watch you two hold hands or do that stare thing you do at each other."

Dean said, "Thanks, Sam."

"I'm also really sorry that I wasn't understanding about your need to save the apocalypse version of Cas. I get it now."

"Are we really going to do the whole chick-flick thing?"

"Castiel said you want to adopt two girls someday and name them Faith and Hope." Sam smiled.

Dean grumbled, "Cas has been running off at the mouth again."

"You'll be a great father, Dean. Hell, you already had to be for me and Jack. I'm who I am because of you. We had some rough spots, but I turned out pretty ok."

Dean felt uncomfortable with the praise, but answered, "Thanks, Sam. I never thought I'd have a shot at a normal life. Being with an angel still ain't exactly normal, but it makes me happy."

Sam lowered his glasses to watch a girl in a bikini go by. 

Dean snorted, "I bet she wouldn't say no if you asked her to put sunscreen on your back."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe someday soon. There's this lady named Grace at the vet shelter where I started volunteering. When we get back to Lebanon, I think I just might ask her out."

"You should, Sam. I'd like to get the warm fuzzies from watching you kiss and hold hands too. Especially if she's hot," Dean smirked. 

Sam threw his bottle of sunscreen at Dean, "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"So, Dean, of all the realities that you went to, which one was your favorite?"

Dean thought for a moment. He finally said, "This morning at breakfast. We were at the breakfast buffet on the ship, the sun was rising over the water. The sky was all shades of red and gold. You were eating some weird fruit thing as you do. I had bacon and eggs and a whole bunch of other things that aren't good for me. Cas kept stealing little bites off my plate to taste things. He was dressed like a normal guy in a Metallica t-shirt, orange shorts, and flip-flops, and not in his holy tax accountant outfit. He said something funny, you laughed, and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Sam, that was a Kodak moment. That single moment beat anything that I saw in any of those reality shifts. You, me, and Cas are just better together."

Sam smiled at him. "You are getting positively sappy."

"Oh, and Grace can join too, if she's hot, Sammy. Is she?"

Sam shook his head, "You just had to ruin the moment."

Castiel suddenly said quietly behind them, "What did Dean do now?"

Dean jumped and spilled his drink on his chest. He grumbled, "Geez, Cas, I still need to put a bell on you," 

Castiel sat on the deck chair next to his. He had Sam's tablet in his hand. "According to the lore…"

Dean's jaw dropped as he looked at Castiel. 

Castiel continued, "… the hotel we are staying at is haunted. In 1929, the original hotel burned down. The owner…"

"I'm retired, Cas," Dean protested. He glared at Sam, "Did you do this?"

Sam replied, "Don't look at me. I didn't even bring the tablet with me."

Castiel said, "Oh, I thought you forgot it and grabbed it. So, get this…"

Dean grabbed the tablet from Castiel's hands, walked over to the railing, and tossed it off. Sam nodded and started a slow clap.

Castiel tilted his head and looked quizzically at Dean. Dean said in a low grumble, "We are going to be too busy at that hotel to do any ghost hunting."

The corner of Castiel's mouth quirked up in a small smile, "As you wish."


End file.
